evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Anne Marie LeBeau
Anne Marie LeBeau D. O. B: November 6, 1978 Gender: '''Female '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Last Known Location: '''New York '''Occupation: Habitual Killer, Bodyguard for Yomin Breise Power (If DNA Alternate): ' #Life Force Absorption #DNA Absorption *Spontaneous Regeneration (from Ben Carver) *Adrenal Rage (from Ben Carver) *Superhuman Memory (from Taylor Wagner) *Adoptive Muscle Memory (from Taylor Wagner) Personality Sadistic as much as she is masochistic, Anne Marie loves pain. She loves blood. She loves death and brutality. There is nothing she enjoys more than a challenging kill and she tolerates people at all only for the purpose of being provided more opportunities for further bloodshed. She feels nothing but loathing for society as a whole and the more people she drains of life, the crazier she becomes. This happens not just due to her addiction, but form the memories she absorbs from her victims. History 'Early Development At the age of thirteen, Anne Marie LeBeau’s father passed away from a heart attack. His work had been stressful, and the doctors warned him that even though he was young, he needed to be aware of his health. Unfortunately, Anne’s father didn’t heed the warnings of the doctors, instead striving to meet the demands of a thankless wife. Anne was a typical young adolescent, naive of much in her family, but she felt the tension between her parents. Her father could never please her mother and so the vicious cycle of her mother’s constant nagging and ungrateful behavior pushed Anne’s father to his death. Anne soon thereafter found out about her abilities. Consoling her mother who finally understood what she had done to her husband, Anne held her mother in her arms, feeling all the anger and resentment for her that her father probably always knew. Standing there in their living room after the funeral, Anne’s emotions triggered the manifestation of her life draining abilities causing her to literally suck the life from her mother as she held her. Dropping her mother’s lifeless body on the floor, Anne was haunted by all her mother’s memories, with all her inner greed and demanding personality as well. While Anne hated her mother for the death of her father, she now hated herself as well, feeling the self loathing her mother always knew, in addition to knowing she just killed her last living relative. This drove Anne Marie to the point breaking and she ran away, leaving her home and her mother’s dead body inside it. Anne never looked back. She has tried since then to punish herself for what she did while punishing the world for giving her the ability. In punishing everyone around her, Anne has also found her power useful in financial gain and holding power over others psychologically for fear of her. Having learned of others possessing powers like her, Anne has determined to find the one thing that can sustain her forever to give the world and herself as much punishment as they deserve - namely immortality. Mid Life Crises She sought the cheerleader she read about in Odessa, Texas believing she held the key. Anne was tempted to join the Company because they dangled the cheerleader before her as a reward. However, having spent time in the Company, Anne realized they would never fulfill their promise. They were merely using her, dangling immortality before her like a carrot in front of a donkey. Anne continued to work for them as it benefitted her, but she gathered information on others as she did, knowing one day she would break free of their employ. It seemed fate looked down and smiled on the sociopath when one day the Company sent her after a man named Ben Carver. Her partner, Adara Summers, had long since disappeared and Anne went on her own. They provided a file for Anne Marie, but it mentioned only his superhuman adrenaline. Anne discovered with much glee that when she tried to kill the man, he kept returning to life. Making sure to drain his live several times in very painful, slow and bloody ways Anne was able to retain his regenerative power as her own. She walked away from both her target and the Company to live life on her own terms once again. Finding a counterpart in Ben, the two developed a murderous relationship of rampant blood lust and sexuality. When Ben returned to his wife after discovering she was pregnant and tried to turn his life around, Anne was a little more than displeased. She waited almost two years before exacting her revenge when Ben was out of town during his child's first birthday. Anne Marie waited for the festiivties to be over then entered the home and brutally raped and murdered Ben's wife. (Side Note: The baby, Benny, was forgotten as it slumbered in the closet during the ordeal otherwise he, too, would have been drained.) 'Joining Forces' Anne Marie was later approached by a man named Yomin Breise who offered her interesting targets in exchange for a luxurious lifestyle. While Anne Marie was not interested in the money, she did like the sound of the possible targets she would acquire and has, thus far, taken him up on his offer. When the terrorist organization, Nemesis, was enacted with Yomin as leader, Anne was placed as his bodyguard and sent on many missions that met her particular love for murder. She continues aiding Nemesis and protecting Yomin - for now. Miscellaneous She had gained Spontaneous Regeneration and Adreanal Rage from Ben Carver. It takes her killing a Special completely in order to gain their ability permanently. Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates) Category:Nemesis